Una manera extraña de decirlo
by Ronees
Summary: James Moriarty no dice "Te amo", él compra un arma y ordena matar a alguien. Sebastián Moran no dice "Te amo", él toma el arma y mata a alguien.


**Esta historia entra en la categoría _por fans para fans_**

* * *

**-1-**

* * *

_La ráfaga de metralla volvió a chocar contra el muro donde se escondía, haciendo que varios fragmentos de concreto saltará en el aire y fueran a dar sobre su cabeza. El ruido se detuvo y sólo tenía dos opciones: la primera, salir y descargar toda la munición contra su enemigo, sería fácil terminar con ese estúpido ataque que estaba dejándolo sin compañía, aunque eso bien podría acabar con su vida. La segunda opción era la retirada. Eligió la segunda, saldría como un cobarde pero aún vivo._

_Escuchó su nombre ser gritado una y otra vez mientras el corría hacia el otro lado del muro donde la claridad de la luz era más nítida, y a pesar de que estaba alejándose de ese lugar lleno de sangre, la voz se iba haciendo más clara, como si le pisara los talones. _

"_Eres un cobarde" repetía la voz una y otra vez._

El brillo blanquecino de la mañana le dio en la cara obligándole a cerrar los ojos, pudo notar la tibieza de un cuerpo a su lado y el tacto de una mano ajena sobre su rostro, cuando por fin pudo acostumbrarse a la exagerada cantidad de luz que le rodeaba, vio la pequeña figura que estaba a su lado, mirándolo con molestia.

Unos grandes ojos castaños le escudriñaban haciendo que se sintiera incómodo.

-¿Jim, que haces? -hablo con voz rasposa y alejando con cuidado las pequeñas manos que le sujetaban.

-Gritabas como nenita -fue la respuesta que obtuvo de su compañero. Un hombre que no aparentaba tener más de veinte años, moreno y con una sonrisa que de inocente no tenía nada -¿Recordando tus viejos días en Irak? -pregunto Jim mientras se estiraba para alcanzar los cigarrillos que estaban sobre la mesilla de noche, dejándole ver su blanca espalda llena de mordiscos, prueba de lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

Un sueño, todos esos disparos habían sido sólo un mal sueño. Sé llevo la mano al rostro dándose fuertes palmadas para despertar por completo.

La mano de Jim se posó frente a él extendiéndole un cigarrillo encendido, lo tomó con la mano algo temblorosa y se lo llevo a los labios dándole una fuerte calada, el humo le raspo la garganta.

Las sábanas se movieron hacia un lado dejándolo por un momento descubierto, Jim se había girado y puesto a horcajadas sobre él.

-Es estúpido que sigas teniendo esos sueños- la voz del pelinegro sonaba molesta.

-No es algo que pueda controlar, sabes -se puso el cigarrillo entre los labios y llevó sus manos a la cadera de Jim haciendo que se colocará perfectamente sobre las suyas. Jim dejo escapar un ligero gemido al sentir el contacto, un gemido que le recordó el ronroneo de un gato.

-Claro que puedes- el moreno volvió a moverse haciendo que sus entrepiernas se rozaran y tomando el cigarrillo para sustituirlo con sus labios. Fue un beso lento pero demandante, preciso como todo lo que Jim hacía. No cometía errores.

-Sólo tienes que encontrar algo con lo que distraerte -dijo y un brillo algo macabro iluminó sus ojos.

-¿Tú eres ese "algo"? -pregunto a Jim, este le devolvió una sonrisa desdeñosa

-No, ella- el moreno le mostró la pantalla del celular donde estaba una chica rubia sonriendo

-Me harás olvidar la muerte con más muerte -repuso algo sarcástico

-Y cuando termines te haré olvidar con algo más -Jim volvió a mover la cadera y ambos dejaron escapar un gruñido.

James Moriarty, su jefe y amante.

Lo conoció un mes después de abandonar el ejército, en un bar de poca monta. En cuanto posó sus ojos en él se sintió atraído por esa aura de pura maldad y peligro que el moreno desprendía. No necesito presentarse, de alguna forma James ya sabía todo sobre él.

Después de unas cuantas copas estaba aceptando convertirse en el sicario de Moriarty, un trabajo que iba en contra de todo lo que su juicio le decía que era lo correcto, pero que no pudo rechazar porque era lo más cercano que aún podía estar de toda la emoción de la batalla, un sentimiento que realmente extrañaba.

-Date prisa, sabes cuánto odio que los planes se retrasen - Jim se bajó de donde estaba caminando hacia el baño, los movimientos de ese pequeño cuerpo se le antojaron demasiado tentadores, pero sabía que Jim no lo dejaría distraerse un rato, no después de haberle dado una orden.

Salió de la cama y se dirigió a su habitación.

Mientras estaba en la ducha repasando su sueño escuchó que Jim le llamaba así que apresuró su baño de agua fría. Cuando el reflejo del espejo, un hombre alto, rubio y de ojos azules, estuvo lo suficientemente presentable fue hasta la oficina del irlandés. Al entrar lo vio sentado sobre su escritorio, vestido con uno de sus clásicos Westwood, junto a un estuche plateado, bastante grande.

-Un pequeño obsequio para tu nueva misión -dijo el moreno señalando el estuche

-Esta "cliente" debe ser muy especial si necesito un arma nueva para encargarme de ella- Jim no era de los que iban dando regalos sólo porque si, no era lo que se decía "un alma caritativa".

-Lo es -fue la única respuesta que obtuvo, Jim nunca explicaba más que lo necesario - Ábrela - le ordenó, y él se acercó hasta el escritorio para abrir el estuche. Dentro había un cuchillo de cacería. -Es demasiado bonita no lo crees -dijo el castaño mostrándole de nuevo la foto

-¿Quieres que sea el cazador que persigue a Blancanieves? -James le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza

-Me conoces bien Sebastián- su nombre un la voz de su jefe sonó demasiado siseante, como pronunciado por una serpiente. Le hizo estremecer. -Aquí está toda la información - Jim le extendió unos documentos, dio un vistazo rápido pero se detuvo cuando leyó el antiguo nombre de su víctima

"Victoria Brown, Nombre de soltera: Victoria Travis"

-¿Victoria Travis? -pregunto algo sorprendido

-Es lógico que no la reconocieras, una nueva nariz y un corte de cabello diferente lo cambian todo -Sebastián se quedó mirando las fotos un momento.

Victoria había sido su prometida, pero cuando regresó de la guerra, con todas esas pesadillas y teniendo que hacer rehabilitación para la pierna, ella simplemente había tomado sus cosas y salido de la casa _"No seré la enfermera de nadie y menos de un cobarde como tú"_ le soltó antes de azotar la puerta, y él se había quedado parado frente a esta por horas esperando que en cualquier momento se abriera y por ella entrará la chica pidiéndole disculpas, pero tal cosa nunca pasó y terminó ahogándose en un bar.

-Una buena terapia para parar los sueños es que te deshagas de todo lo que te ata a esos recuerdos y ella no sólo te ata, ella es el problema principal -la forma en que Jim veía la foto, con odio, le hizo comprender

-Estás celoso -la mirada de odio ahora se dirigió a él y tubo que reprimir una sonrisa. Se arrepintió de lo que dijo cuando vio a Jim bajar del escritorio y tomar el cuchillo.

-Te equivocas -Jim se acercó poniéndole el cuchillo en la garganta. Podría desarmarlo fácilmente pero no lo hizo le gustaba cuando Jim le amenazaba y la expresión que se formaba en su rostro, maldad pura. –Lo hago porque nadie más que yo tiene derecho a causarte pesadillas, nadie más que yo puede hacerte gritar y suplicar de la forma en que lo haces. Sólo yo, ¿entiendes?, tus pesadillas, gritos y súplicas me pertenecen. -Jim no sólo estaba celoso, era un niño mimado que exigía un juguete y Sebastián estaba ahí para cumplir sus caprichos.

-Regresare pronto -dijo y arrebató el cuchillo de la mano de James para después salir por la puerta apresuradamente.

No fue difícil encontrar a Victoria y fue mucho más fácil el deshacerse de ella. Al principio temió que en cuanto la viera se arrepentiría pero, fue todo lo contrario, la sorpresa en su rostro por verlo parado frente a ella fue la señal que necesito para atacarla. Clavo el cuchillo una y otra vez sin compasión, era un "cliente" más y sólo eso.

El viaje de regreso fue rápido, Jim lo había mandado recoger. "Tan impaciente como siempre" pensó Sebastián.

Cuando entró en el departamento Jim lo estaba esperando junto a la puerta, le escudriño de arriba abajo. Las manos de Sebastián seguían manchadas de sangre.

-¿Y bien?- sonrió Jim - ¿Gritó? -el rubio asintió y dio un paso para acercarse a su jefe -¿Lloró? -pregunto con burla, Sebastián volvió a asentir -¿Suplicó? -susurro demasiado cerca de sus labios, Sebastián asintió una vez más.

-Y me llamo cobarde- Jim se alejó al escuchar eso.

-Esa maldita perra ¡Como se atreve! -Jim estaba furioso -Sólo yo. ¡Sólo yo puedo insultarte! -cosa que realmente nunca había hecho. Sebastián se acercó a Jim por la espalda.

-Esta sangre -dijo extendiendo sus manos frente al moreno haciendo que sus cuerpos quedarán muy juntos - me mancho las manos cuando le corte la garganta de lado a lado, justo después de que me gritara eso - Jim se giró en su rostro asomaba una sonrisa de pura satisfacción.

Tomo a Sebastián por el cuello de la camisa y le planto un beso que hizo al rubio temblar.

Iba a llevar las manos a la cadera de Jim pero este le detuvo.

-Tienes las manos sucias –se quejó.

-Podríamos continuar en la bañera –sugirió, pero Jim negó con la cabeza

-Terminaremos esto en la cama, pero, no podrás tocar. Te enseñare la forma correcta de hacer a alguien suplicar –Jame volvió a sonreír y se encamino a su habitación, Sebastián le siguió de cerca.

Sí que le enseño a suplicar, aunque al final era James el que pedía por más.

Esa noche no tuvo sueños sobre la guerra, ni de voces que le llamaban cobarde. La terapia de Jim había dado resultado.

* * *

**-FIN-**

* * *

Gracias por leer, espero que haya sido de tu agrado. Recuerda que tus comentarios son el alimento de la bestia creativa por eso, por favor, siéntete en libertad de darme tu opinión, critica constructiva o palabras de aliento.


End file.
